Ragna the Bloodedge
Ragna the Bloodedge (The Crimson Grim Reaper) is a playable character in the BlazBlue series and is the main protagonist of the its C'' series games (from ''BlazBlue Calamity Trigger to BlazBlue Central Fiction, unofficially dubbed as Azure Saga). He returns in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as a playable character, and as one of the four main protagonists and the main star for its initial storyline. Bio A SS-Class criminal hunted by the world-spanning government, the Novis Orbis Librarium. He bears a powerful weapon called the Azure Grimoire. As a child, his orphanage was destroyed in a great fire caused by his younger brother Jin, possessed by the spirit known as Yūki Terumi (when he’s still in possession of Hazama Honoka’s body prior being separated in Chrono Phantasma event), who cut off his right arm and disappeared alongside having their younger sister Saya kidnapped by Terumi. Ragna survived thanks to the timely intervention of the vampire Rachel Alucard, who grafted the Azure Grimoire into his new arm. After undergoing training under the legendary hero Jubei Mitsuyoshi, Ragna set out to use his power to destroy the N.O.L. in revenge. His arrival in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi has led to a chain of events which threaten the balance of the universe. In Calamity Trigger timeline where Noel Vermillion (who happens to be one of Saya’s halves) never existed, Nu-13 successfully emerge with the Black Beast within Ragna, separating while being jumped to the pit of Cauldron, sending them the new past of the current timeline, followed by Ragna’s dying younger brother, Jin, who eventually becoming Hakumen in that new timeline. As Ragna return to the past, he still have remaining memories to prevent the Black Beast destroying the past, and directly being responsible for the gathering of Six Heroes, with his timeline’s younger brother Hakumen is its leader. However, Ragna is displeased that Nine made a fatal mistake for recruiting Terumi via temporary brainwash, which will eventually lead her downfall in the future. As the supposed true sixth hero, or more say, the unofficial seventh hero, Ragna sacrifice his life destroying the Black Beast and being honored as the hero Bloodedge, right after he gave Jubei (when he was known as his last name Mitsuyoshi) his old Blood Scythe, which eventually being inherited directly to the current timeline’s Ragna. No matter which timeline where Ragna exist with the power of Azure, the lament magic from Celica Ayatsuki Mercury, Nine’s younger sister is revealed to be the source of negating the movements and powers of his Azure infused right arm and eye. Trivia * Ragna is both the first playable character and the first fought opponent (although his latter role shows him as a clone created by System XX) in Episode Mode during the Prologue Episode. * Ragna has color palettes of the following characters: Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear), Jin Kisaragi, Yu Narukami, Hyde Kido, Ruby Rose, Elsa (Frozen) and Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (anime ver. onwards)). * Ragna's title, Crimson Grim Reaper, references his main red color scheme and his infamous Grim Reaper status due to destroying numerous NOL soldiers who were loyal to Terumi and Meio Izanami as well as two cauldrons. When simplified as Grim Reaper, Ragna should not be mistaken for another one. * In an official April Fools' Flash Game by Arc Systems Works and Examu, Ragna went on a date with Heart Aino. *As Season 2 Episode alternative takes place after Central Fiction, just as Persona side alternatively takes place after Ultimax, as evident by the presence of Terumi’s Susano’o clone rather than a revived Terumi himself, means Hazama and Platinum already separated from both Terumi and Platinum respectively, only Ragna to have likely either continuity error or/and alternate status, as he was suppose to ceased to exist canonically. See Also *Ragna the Bloodedge at BlazBlue Wiki Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters